clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 9
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ Really? T AND J Kids is a girl -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] RE:Blacklist of Beta Testers Hi Spydar, Thanks for your notice. A blacklist sounds like a good idea for the beta testers page. We'll make one for comparison for updates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Penguin IDs Hey Spydar! Let's say you go in a German server and look up a penguin from the friends lists to try to find their ID, but it actually shows their name instead of P1234567. You can try going to different languages (for example Portugese, Spanish, or French). Usually penguin names get verified in other languages if a penguin has gone on servers in that language often, and since the majority of penguins just go on one language, for most penguins it will be easy to find their ID this way. In regards to how a penguin like Jogar3 has such a high ID for a beta tester; at least half of all the beta testers on the List of Beta Testers page have been deleted for inactivity. Think about it, it's been over seven years since they created their penguin, and most people don't play Club Penguin for seven years. Some time after Jogar3's penguin was deleted for inactivity, someone recreated it (maybe to get people to think that they're an original beta tester). I think it would be a good idea to remove beta testers who have had their accounts deleted for inactivity or recreated, as it would then be more accurate. However, it would take quite a lot of work to check every single beta tester's ID. Thanks for reading and I hope this stuff wasn't too confusing! Kallie Jo (talk) 17:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rollback Promotions Hi Spydar, Even though Llove is demoted he number of active rollback hasn't changed. I'll talk with Sdgsgfs this weekend about opening the nominations. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unblocked Hey there Spydar! My 123kitten1 account was disabled, and I couldn't use unless I went through the difficult process of having it unblocked by the admins and reenabled by the Wikia staff, so I thought it would be simpler to just make a new account. And it's great to talk go you again Spydar! 123kitten2 (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bot How do i make a bot? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Moderator Day Hiya! I was one of the 5 winners too at the moderator day thing!!! We're lucky. I'll see you there! ;) --You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, (talk) 11:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Needed Hi Spydar, Information based on private message is not logged in any way (unlinke the chat logs by Sactage) so there is no way to verify it and view the full discussion int eh private message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Contacting WIkia Hi Spydar, *Requesting disabling other account (e.g. mass cross-wiki vandalism) -> . *Closing self-account -> . *Enablign your account (after being disabled) -> try . *Enablign another account (if yours is not disabled) -> try . Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:TraGiggles Hi Spydar, I saw the logs too. The thing is that SugarPenguins has mentioned more users that are younger than 13, which is also based on PMs. I just don't think a block is needed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Users aren't suppose to ask others if they are 12 or younger. Anyway i spoke with Sdgsgfs about this earlier and we've decided to let it go now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, fine. :) But I think the admins should keep a close eye on Tra. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mods Hi Spydar, Thank you for your message, i'll be sure to do these things. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vic and his bot Hi Spydar, I think the files that he's deleted are files that Mikey or someone else has requested restoring. Anyway there is no need to worry about increasing edits, as undeleting and deleting files don't increase someone's editcount but just create logs. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Expiry Time Hi Spydar, I think it's MediaWiki:Ipboptions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Moderator Pages Hello, Regarding that, it is something agreed by many users among them Penguin-Pal. We think that those pages are not required and adding a redirect currently would be good, until we find a better solution. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 18:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:A question Yes, it does not import the JS to my userpage, it's meant to import the plain text. I did that only so that nobody else can edit my userpage. Hope this helps! super_miron 10:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can't import the JavaScript. super_miron 10:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question How did you make that template on your userpage that says what wikis you're on? I want one for my userpage. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) What i want u to put on it I'm on 3 wikis: Club Penguin Wiki (joined June 27, 2013), Puffles Wiki (joined July 28, 2013), and Club Penguin Music Wiki (joined July 27, 2013). I'm not a chat mod, rollback, or anything like that on all three of those wikis. Is that all the info you need? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC)